1000 Unsaid Words
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: I love you. I really do. So, don't go. Don't leave me… /RinxLen/ This 1000 unsaid words are for you…


**1000 Unsaid Words.**

**Summary: I love you. I really do. So, don't go. Don't leave me… /RinxLen/ This 1000 unsaid words are for you…**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I sighed in discontent as the blonde haired girl skip past me. I turned to the direction she skipped to see her chatting endlessly with a teal haired boy. I sighed again and my gaze fell to the teal haired girl, staring silently at the teal headed boy. Her eyes showed that she was hurt and betrayed, probably by the teal guy. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"So, let me guess, you were recently dumped by the girl and now she's dating that guy?" she asks, her voice small and almost inaudible. I shook my head. "So, what's your reason for staring at her with such betrayed eyes?" she asks, turning to me, her teal orbs shining brightly.

_But not as bright as hers…_

"It's just that… I've been in love with her for years, and we've been best friends for who knows how long, and yet… she still doesn't notice me…" I said, scratching the back of my head. "She's been ignoring me since she dated _Mikuo_," I said, venom in my tone. The teal girl nodded and extended her hand to me.

"Miku Hatsune, pleasure meeting you," she said, smiling slightly. I smiled and shook hands with her.

"Len Kagamine… the pleasure is mine," she smiled and took her hand away. I looked back at the two, surprised to see Rin glaring furiously at Miku. When she noticed that I was staring, she widen her eyes and hid her face. I blinked and leaned on the bench.

"She's Rin Kagamine, correct?" Miku asked. I nodded and looked up to the sky. I rested my left hand on my forehead, my head still looking up to the sky.

"My first and only love," I whispered. Miku smiled sadly and gazed at Mikuo.

"It's the same for me," she whispered back. "It feels great to know someone who understands our feelings the best, don't you agree, Len?" she asks, looking at me, her silky hair flowing in the wind.

_But it's not as silky as hers…_

"I guess," I muttered and looked at the empty soccer field. "I wonder if I join soccer, will she like me?" I asked to myself.

"I don't know… only one way to find out," Miku said and stood up, going to the soccer club's manager. She's real determined, and it makes her cute.

_But not as determined and cute as she is…_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kagamine!" I looked up from my Biology notes to see the soccer club's manager, panting, trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Yes?" I asked, once her breathing turned to normal.

"I was informed that you will be joining the soccer club, by Ms. Hatsune?" she asked, adjusting her black-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, that's correct," I said, clipping off the white barracks I use to hold my bangs while studying.

"W-Well, that's great! You're a-accepted and you'll be starting practice tomorrow!" she said and went to her friends, whispering and squealing about something. I just stared and turned to see the blonde haired angel sitting in front of me, frown adorning her face.

"Len," she said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Were you flirting with those girls?" she narrowed her eyes at me. I stared at her unbelievably.

"No, why would I do that?" I asked her, leaning back on my chair. She smiled and rested her elbows on my desk.

"Because they were squealing?" she said and took my biology notes, reading them from top to bottom. "You're being awfully active in Biology class…" she said, flipping through my notes.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, taking my notes away from her. I wasn't ready to talk to her again, after she ignored me for three days.

"Len… you're being off today," she said and furrowed her eyebrows together. "Is it something I did?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

_Hell yeah its something you did…_

I shook my head, even though I know myself that its her fault.

"It's nothing, I just have a lot in mind," I said, reading my notes again.

"That or did you just get a girlfriend…?" she asked, a frown once again formed on her face.

"Even if I did, how would that concern you?" I said, knowing that she would just pout and sulk, maybe even rant to _Mikuo_.

"Of course it concerns me! I'm your best friend!" she said.

_Just best friends… huh? _

"That's not reasonable enough," because the only reason she'll give me that I'll ever accept is 'because I love you', but that's not going to happen…

"… You're being waaaaay off Len," she said, folding her arms across her torso, eyeing me suspiciously. I just shrugged it off and read silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I love him.

I know that I do, for a long time now. But I denied it.

I'm afraid to tell him. I'm scared that our friendship might get broken because of this feeling.

That's why I dated Mikuo. Truthfully, that's why.

I can tell that he's in the same situation as I am, not getting his love and fearing to lose the friendship he had with her.

"Len…" I mumbled, staring at the teacher who droned off about some chemical reaction. I sighed and took notes on whatever she said. I turned my head a little and caught sight of Miku Hatsune, Len's probable girlfriend. Since he talked to her before. I turned to my right and saw Mikuo, staring at Miku longingly.

"Mr. Hatsune!" Mikuo jumped and looked at the teacher. "Are you paying attention or not?" she asks, her eyes burning with anger.

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" he said and continued to take notes. I just smiled a little and took notes again.

* * *

><p>"Leeeeen~" I sang, skipping towards the said boy. He turned around and blinked at me tiredly. I got a peek on who he was with and it angered me.<p>

Miku Hatsune.

Again. Her. Again. Her. Again. Her.

_Her again…_

"What?" Len asks, a little too coldly. I looked at him, shock evident on my face. Len widen his eyes and slap his hand to his mouth. "I-I… I didn't…"

I hung my head and smiled sadly. "It's okay… y-you don't need to talk to me, if you don't want to…" I walked away from them slowly.

"R-Rin!" he grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away and quickly ran away.

Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of the road. I stared dumbly at the blinking green light. Screams, horns, yells. What's happening?

And then, a hard force pushed me away. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, I could feel my blood oozing out.

But I couldn't hear anything.

Then, it all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I paced around the hallways, biting my thumb. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I finally sat down on the chair, burying my face into my palms. I looked up when someone tapped on my shoulder.

Miku and Mikuo.

They were sad, I could tell.

They pity me, I could tell.

But they can't feel the pain I have, can they?

I buried my face again and let the tears fall freely, knowing that even if I wipe them away, they'll just fall again and again.

Multiple memories of me and Rin appeared in my head, and I sobbed harder.

"It's all my fault… It's all my fault…" I repeated. My hand dived into my pocket, fishing out a bass clef, metal necklace.

"Len…" I heard Miku mutter. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, like a mother calming down her crying child. She hummed a song and it made me realize how tired I was. I slowly dozed off, the last image in my head haunting me forever.

The last image… was the image of the blood-covered body of Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I stood in a black space, white doors around me.

"Where am I?" I asked to myself.

"You are at the doors of heaven," a voice said. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in front of me. I widen my eyes and covered my hands with my mouth.

"R-Rinto…" I gasped when he pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, Rin. I've waited for so long… Don't make onii-chan wait, okay?" he said. Tears formed at my eyes, as I was about to nod.

"_Rin!"_

I stop myself from nodding as an image of Len's grinning face appeared in my head. I widen my eyes again.

_You'll have to choose, Rin… Your family or Len? _A voice played repeatedly in my head.

I closed my eyes and imagined Len's grinning face.

Mother, father, Rinto, Rui… They appeared in my head so suddenly, and I cried.

"I-I pick…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I woke up in a white room. I sat up and looked around.

"You're awake?" I turned to the other side of the room, spotted Mikuo reading a book, his red-rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"How can you be so calm when your girlfriend is in the brink of death?" I snapped. He closed his eyes and looked at me, his eyes sharp and hard.

"I don't love her like that," his voice rang, sharp and clear, exactly how his eyes showed.

"Then you're using her?" my blood boiled at the thought.

"No, I'm not. She doesn't love me like that too," he snapped. "She loves _you_, and is using me to forget about _you_," he said, emphasizing on the 'you'. I widen my eyes as they turned into disbelieve.

"Y-You're lying…" I stuttered.

"It's not a lie, I can even prove it to you," he said and got his phone out. He showed it to me and I read it hesitantly.

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamine<em>

_Mikuo, do you have time to spare?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamine<em>

_I want you to help me._

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamine.<em>

_I love Len._

* * *

><p>I widen my eyes at the message. I gulped but continued to read it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamine<em>

_I want you to date me, I want to forget about this feeling._

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamine<em>

_Why can't you? You're my best choice, and you're the only one I could trust._

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamin<em>

… _I understand that you love someone else, but you have to help me! I don't want to let this feeling grow any larger!_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rin Kagamine<em>

_Really? Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Tears fell again, my eyes closed automatically as a melody suddenly formed in my head.<p>

"Mikuo, Len," we looked at the door to see Miku and a brown haired doctor, smiling at us sadly.

"Rin Kagamine… is ready for operation…"

* * *

><p>I punched the wall angrily.<p>

"When are they going to be done?" I shouted, leaning my forehead on the wall.

"Len, be patient…" Miku said. "She'll be fine…" she said hesitantly. I bit my lip and paced around, glancing at the green sign above the door every 10 seconds.

_Rin… please be safe…_

The green sign finally died down and the brown haired doctor came out of the door.

I looked at her hopefully, but she just passed me and hid her face from us. I had already thought of the possibilities of Rin was dead, but I kept strong.

"Rin Kagamine… is safe…" the doctor muttered. I widen my eyes and smiled but the smile died down when the doctor continued.

"But she has lost all of her memories, and you three will probably have to teach her how to the basic things again…" the doctor said sadly and bowed to us. "I'm very sorry I couldn't save her memories,"

No. It's not true. She's just lying. Don't believe in her.

"Len? Len! LEN!"

And everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I woke up in a white room. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my ribs didn't allow me to. I lied back down when I suddenly realized something.

I don't know what my name is…

"Rin? Are you awake?" I looked at the door to see a teal haired girl. She widens her eyes and ran out.

Did I do something to scare her?

I looked to my side and saw a boy with blonde hair sleeping on the bed, his face wet.

"Ms. Rin," I looked at the door to see a brown haired woman in a white coat.

"Who's 'Ms. Rin'?" I asked her. The teal haired girl next to the woman gaps and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"No… Rin…" I looked to the side, finally able to see his full features.

He's making my heart beat fast… what's this feeling?

How come I'm the only one that doesn't know anything in this room?

~8 months later…~

"Rin!" I looked up to Miku, smiling softly at me.

"Yes, Miku?"

"You know Len, right?" I giggled, but my heart raced at the sound of his name.

"Of course I know him, Miku! He's one of my best friends!" I said. Miku's eyes suddenly turned sad and nodded.

"O-Oh… that's all you think of him?" she asked. My heart raced and I looked away, trying to pale my blushing face.

"W-Well… I might have a crush on him?" I said and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Really?" she asked hopefully and smiled, pleased with my answer. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the auditorium, as I heard the principle announce something through the speakers. The others quickly followed us as Miku led me to the front seat, where only one chair is placed.

"M-Miku…" I turned to her. She smiled and sat directly behind me.

"It's a surprise," she whispered. Soon, the auditorium was full of students.

"Students, quiet down," the blue haired teacher said and fake a cough loudly, where the students finally stop the chit chat. "We have a special performance today, for the recovering Rin Kagamine, performed by Len Kagamine," I widen my eyes and my heart raced.

Len singing for me?

Len walked onto the stage and bowed to the crowed, his eyes directly on me. I stare back in awe. He walked to the piano and played it, his fingers moving perfectly, as the melody of the piano rang beautifully.

**Len POV**

My fingers moved from one key to the other, remembering which place to land and which place to stop at. I opened my mouth to sing, as an image of a smiling Rin took over my head.

_Your smiles is what I dream of,  
><em>_Your words are my happiness,  
><em>_Your voice is the melody to this song,_

I started, hearing the collective gasps from boys and girls that never heard me sing.

_The smile you give to me is my inspiration,  
><em>_Your kindness is my warmth,  
><em>_Your sadness is my poison,  
><em>_And your love is my heart,_

I paused and let my fingers moved slowly on the keys, as the melody synchronize with the violin played by Mikuo.

_You always break my heart,  
><em>_But I beared with it,  
><em>_Just to see your smile,  
><em>_Just to see you happy,_

_The things I never said to you,  
><em>_The things I want to say o you,  
><em>_The things I convey in this song,  
><em>_Are the things I felt,_

_Your smiles make me try to live through,  
><em>_Your voice make me bear with life,  
><em>_Your words make me feel happy,  
><em>_Your tears make me want to die,_

_You were always by my side,  
><em>_Don't leave me right now,  
><em>_As I need you,  
><em>_I was a coward, I know,_

_But I'm changing,  
><em>_Can't you see?  
><em>_I'm becoming strong,  
><em>_Just for you,_

_I'll even die trying,  
><em>_If it's for you,_

I paused again and played the piano, as Mikuo paused. I paused my piano as Mikuo played his violin in an expertly.

_You are my life,  
><em>_Without you,  
><em>_I'm just a moving flesh,  
><em>_Without a heart,_

_Never have I tried to convey,  
><em>_What's bottled up in my heart,  
><em>_Never have I thought,  
><em>_You'd try to leave me,_

_But this 1000 unsaid words are for you,  
><em>_Conveyed in one song,  
><em>_I hope it reaches your heart,  
><em>_I hope you don't forget it…_

_Never forget it…_

I finished sing, but I still played the piano, as Mikuo played the violin. He slowly stopped to play the violin. I also stop playing the piano and stood up, bowing towards the audience, as they clap and cheer.

My eyes locked to the blonde haired angel I love. Tears formed at the end of her eyes and she smiled at me. I smiled back and walked off the stage, Mikuo by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Something in my head ached. I rubbed my head as I walked with Miku to Mikuo and Len who was waiting for us at the school gate.

"Rin, are you okay?" Miku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" I smiled at her reassuringly.

"If you say so…" she said and pulled me to the boys.

Suddenly, everything felt dizzy. Len looked at me worriedly and held my hand.

"Rin…?"

And everything blacked out.

**Len POV**

Rin suddenly fainted and I quickly caught her in my arms. I widen my eyes and Miku and Mikuo quickly called the ambulance. The ambulance came after 15 minutes and I ride with them, Miku and Mikuo said they would go afterwards.

I bit my lips. Maybe it was a bad idea to sing for her, after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

~5 years old~

"_Rin, come here for a moment! I have someone to introduce to you!" mother called out to me._

"_Yes, mother!" I ran over to her and hugged her legs when I reached her._

"_Rin, this is Len. Go play with him, alright?" I stared at the blonde boy standing there. He smiled at me and extended his arm to me._

"_I'm Len Kagamine!" he said happily. I grinned and shook hands with him._

"_I'm Rin Kagamine!" I said._

"_We have the same last name! Cool~" he sang. I giggled and we decided to play in my backyard._

~7 years old~

"_Rinto~" I sang, skipping over to my brother._

"_What?" he asked softly, scribbling on a piece of paper._

"_I'm going to go hang out at Len's place, kay?" I said._

"_Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't come home too late," he said. "Mother'll be mad if you come home like last time,"_

"_Yeah, I know," I said an went over to Len's house._

"_Hey, Rin!" Len said, opening the door. "Wanna play CoD?" he asked. I shook my head._

"_No thanks," I said. He smiled and nodded, letting me into the house._

"_Let's play the Go Fish, then?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically._

"_Let's!"_

~12 years old~

_I sobbed hard._

"_R-Rinto…" I gasp out. The body of the blonde hair boy was taken by the doctor. The doctor smiled sadly at me and patted my head. I looked at the other three bodies and sobbed harder._

"_Mother… father… Rui…" I sobbed even harder. Suddenly, I felt arms hugging me. I turned around a little to see Len's eyes closed, hugging me. I closed my eyes and hugged back, appreciating his care for me._

"_Don't leave me like they did Len… you promise, right?" I asked between sobs._

"_I promise…" he said and hugged me tighter._

~16 years old~

_I gripped my phone tight. I hesitantly wrote the message to Mikuo._

_I've already made up my mind, but I couldn't get myself to write it out._

* * *

><p><em>To: Mikuo Hatsune<em>

_Mikuo, do you have time to spare?_

* * *

><p><em>I gulped and hit send. No turning back now. I closed my eyes and prayed that Mikuo would say no, even though I was the one to start it. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and open the new message.<em>

* * *

><p><em>From: Mikuo Hatsune<em>

_Sure, what's up?_

* * *

><p><em>I gulped and continue to write down.<em>

_For some reason, the tears won't stop…_

* * *

><p>I was jolted up by the moving of the bed. I touched my wet cheek and wiped the tears away using my right hand. I tried to lift my left hand and realize someone was holding it. I looked down and widen my eyes when I saw Len holding my hand, sleeping. I bit lip and pressed his hand back. I smiled and lied down, sleeping peacefully.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin?"<p>

I opened my eyes to see Len's face in front of mine. I smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Yes?" I answered. Len smiled at me and sat me up.

"How're you feeling?" he asks, making tea beside me.

"I feel fine… better than ever," I said, gazing at Len longingly.

"Oh really?" he said, handing me the tea.

"Thanks," I said, taking the tea and sipping it slowly. "Say, Len," I said.

"Hm?" he turned around to take his books.

"You still kept your promise, huh?" I said, smiling at him. H estopped his actions abruptly and tuned to me, his eyes wide.

"Y-You…"

"You still didn't leave me… just like you promised when we were 12!" I exclaimed, teas threatening to fall.

Tears of happiness.

Len smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"How could I leave the person I love?" he said.

"I… I love you, Len…" I whispered. I hugged his neck and buried my face into his neck. He chuckled.

"I love you too, Rin…"

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"These 1000 unsaid words…" I started.

"Are especially for you…" he finished.

We smiled at each other and shared our first kiss together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'M LAAAAAAATTTTEEEE!**

**Sorry… I was just too tired to actually come out with any decent thing to write, so I just wrote whatever came to mind.**

**Sorry for the crappy one-shot.**

**So, since it's like, 7:00 am here, I'll just continue to write and post one-shots, like I promised…**

**Ah, well… Thanks for reading, and critics are welcome, just be soft and don't be… harsh… If there's any mistake, please point it out so I can improve my writing and be better, if you're here to flame then, please kindly close this tab.**

**And the song Len sang doesn't exist. I wrote it myself. Just what I wrote in Science(?). Anyway...**

**Please review~**

**-=Ayanami Chie Wakana=-**


End file.
